The Hunted Becomes A Hunter
by MagdelanaM
Summary: This is no damsel in distress story. Olive, just a normal girl with no knowledge of the supernatural, gets thrown into the deep end of an attack. Her actions surprise even her.


I'm sleeping when I hear a thud in the kitchen. It's nothing, just my roommate coming home from her vacation. Another thud in the hallway. She must be drunk. One more outside my room and I hear the door knob rattle. Wait, she's not home until Monday..

Before I even had time to lift my head, my door is crashed open and a man with horrible rotted flesh comes lurching toward my bed. I tried to scream but nothing comes out. Survival mode kicks in and I'm leaping away from my bed towards the window, thinking that jumping from the second story is the only thing to do. I'm 4'11", there's no way I can fight him off.

I make it to the window, locked. Not enough time to do anything before I feel a slimy hand wrapping around my ankle. He must've fallen while trying to follow me over the bed. I'm kicking and holding onto the window sill for dear life but he's too strong, and I know he's going to pull me to the floor. If he does that it's all over. I don't know why this thing wants me but I know he's going for the kill.

My muscles are aching and heart pounding. I'm starting to go light headed from shock when two more men come running into my room. How can I fight three? They advance and I'm about to let go and just give in to this new horrible fate when the massive one takes a fucking machete and chops off the hand of the creature what was just tearing into my ankle.

Suddenly the thing is on it's feet again even more angry than before. It attacks the shorter man there, knocking him into the wall with a horrible sound of his head being slammed into my concrete walls. The knife he was holding found it's way to the floor near my feet and now awfully bruised ankle.

Before I can even wrap my head around what's happening, my body reacts. I dive for the knife, come running at the creature screaming my damn head off, and plunge the blade into the thing's temple. Warm dark red blood oozes down my hand before it slumps to the ground dead.

Silence ensues.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" I'm in complete and utter shock. Half panting half sobbing I run from my room. If I leave everything in there, maybe it'll be less true. I try to calm my breathing, putting my face in my hands until I smell the foul blood still dripping from my fingers. Freaking out even more I stumble to the bathroom quickly trying to wash away the thoughts and evidence of what just happened. What did just happen? I can't think straight.

I look up in the mirror and see the two men slowly appear behind me in the hallway. I don't know who they are and instantly I'm scared again. I grab the only thing within reach, which is a portable speaker and fling it at them.

"Woah woah woah! Please, calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" the large one with long hair yells as he ducks. The speaker crashes and breaks on the wall.

"Who are you?! How the hell did you get in? And what the fuck was that thing?!" Adreneline is making my words falter and my head light again. I slide myself down the wall to the floor with my head between my legs while I try to catch my breath. They stay quiet for a moment but I can feel them having their own silent conversation with each other. I look up and yes, they're looking at one another mouthing something.

"Talk to me!" I yell, startling them a bit. The large one comes over and crouches in front of me. His dark brown hair is almost past his shoulders, slightly slicked back. Green eyes gazing at me, seemingly trying to figure out the best way to go about the following conversation. He has such a kind look about him that almost makes me want to hug him for comfort. I don't of course because I have no idea who he is.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." I look over at the other. He's leaned lazily against my doorway wearing a ratty leather jacket, short blonde hair, and a gruff looking face slightly smirking at the introduction.

"You're Olivia, right?" Sam asks.

"Olive, yeah." My own name coming from my lips doesn't seem real. How can I be the same Maggie that was sleeping not 15 minutes ago after what just happened.?

"Olive. So I know you're freaked out, as you should be, but it's over and you're ok now." Sam reaches out and puts his hand on my arm. It's a comforting gesture, but I want answers.

"Tell me what that was and what the hell is going on. Why would that thing try to come get me, or hurt me, or kill me?" You gave him a stern look that read you weren't going to continue pleasantries.

He let out a sigh. "It was called an Odoratus. Which really means a smelling monster. It's a creature that will pick up the scent from someone and track them down until they can, well, eat their flesh. We hunted it down after realizing it picked up your sweater you left at that cafe you were at yesterday."

"..."

"I know, it's hard to comprehend-"

"HAHAHAHA" You burst out laughing. Monsters couldn't be real, let alone a monster going after ME.

"Uhh" Dean started. They looked at each other like I lost my mind.

After your crazy laughter you finally spoke. "So you're saying this shit is real? A monster smelled something of mine and tried to kill me and eat my flesh. You're saying that thing laying dead in my room that I stabbed in the brain was a personalized zombie? I'm sorry, but is this the Walking Dead?"

"Not such a cool show anymore when you see it right there in front of you, huh?" Dean joked. Sam obviously didn't think it was appropriate and shot him a dirty look.

"No, definitely not. This is still so unreal. Are there more? Are you sure it's safe here?" My mind is racing and I'm looking down the hall to see if somehow more are coming.

"No, you don't have to worry. We've actually been hunting down it's herd all week. They travel in groups of five, and you just killed the last one."

"I. Just. Killed." The words rang through your head like Quasimodo's church bell.

"It's ok, it wasn't human. It was either you or that thing, Maggie. It wouldn't have stopped until you were dead." Dean said, finally comforting you.

"No, I get it. That doesn't make the act of driving a knife through a skull any less gross."

"Speaking of which, you were quite the natural. I've never seen a norm actually end up killing the sucker in the end. Ha, you even hit the temple square on. Ten points!" Dean joked again and smiled.

"A norm?" You asked.

"Um, a normal person. Someone that doesn't know about the supernatural yet" Sam chimed in, making sure I wasn't offended.

"Well, norm no longer." I smiled back attempting to lighten the mood, which was actually helping.

They both grinned. Sam stood up and held a hand out to help me up too. He seemed seven feet tall next to me. Dean noticed the height difference and giggled a little while turning down the hallway towards the front door. Sam followed, and you realized they were about to leave.

"Wait! Are you kidding? I almost just died. You can't just barge in, see me kill something I never knew existed, talk to me for five minutes and tell me supernatural shit is real, and then go about your merry way!" You were furious.

"Hey, unless you wanna go stab a few more brains, Shortstuff, we gotta go kill some more badies" Dean said, mockingly handing out the blood stained knife. You looked at it, scared that your hand even twitched at the attempt to take it. There's no way you could do that again...was there?

I paused for a moment. There was still so much fear pulsing through me, but even more adrenaline. How would I ever be able to go on living a regular life as if this night didn't just happen? Even more so knowing there were still other things out there, lurking. Forget about day to day life, how was I supposed to sleep? There's nothing stopping me from leaving. I have a crappy retail job, weeks late on my rent and bills, and no family around to miss.

"I want to come." Why not? If I could possibly take something down that would potentially save someone's life, how could I not at least try?


End file.
